1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recreational wave pools and, in particular, to recreational wave pools incorporating interactive waterplay elements, such as water guns, pourspouts and playsinks, for entertaining and educating children and adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several decades, there has been a proliferation of amusement parks, family fun centers and related commercial play structures and rides designed to meet the recreational needs of young families. Such amusement facilities can often provide a safe and exciting alternative to more traditional parks and playgrounds.
One type of family amusement facility which is gaining in popularity is the xe2x80x9cwave pool,xe2x80x9d which simulates an oceanside beach by providing an in-ground concrete pool with a wave generator device at the deep end. When activated, the wave generator creates waves in the pool which propagate toward the shallow end. The pool guests can then play in the waves as they would play in the surf at a beach. Typically, the wave generator is activated only in defined intervals of 10 or 15 minutes, alternating with rest periods of similar duration.
Most conventional wave pools are xe2x80x9cpassive,xe2x80x9d in that they do not allow the guests to control any aspect of the pool or wave generation. This is especially true during those periods when the wave generator is inactive, making the wave pool little different than a standard in-ground pool. While a passive wave pool can be entertaining, it does not generally stimulate the development of creative thinking or problem solving abilities. It is preferred to provide a play environment that is xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d in order to allow play participants to operate and control any one of a number of play elements while observing and learning about the associated causes and effects.
For example, my U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,048 and related design patent D330,579 first disclosed the concept of participatory or interactive waterplay in which play participants could operate any one of a number of valves to adjust the amount of water spraying from one or more associated water effects. Play participants adjust the various valves and can immediately observe the change in the quality, rate or direction of water produced by the associated water effect. Interactive play allows play participants to experiment with and learn about various cause-and-effect reactions using any one of a number of familiar and entertaining play media, such as water, balls, balloons or the like. Small children, particularly, can benefit from the fun learning experiences garnered from such interactive play activities.
My U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,197 disclosed the concept of an interactive water ride in the form of a waterslide. The water ride includes a waterslide portion comprising an inclined chute or channel upon which ride participants slide down. An adjacent stairway is provided to allow access to the top of the waterslide. Various water forming devices are positioned along the stairway and over the slide portion to allow persons climbing the stairs or waiting in line to expel water onto those sliding down the slide. In this manner, a water ride is provided facilitating interactive play.
One aspect of the invention is an interactive wave pool which allows guests to participate actively in the creation and direction of waves and/or various associated waterplay effects.
Another aspect of the invention is a wave pool equipped with various waterplay elements by which play participants can spray, spill, dump, or direct water or other play media into a general area or at other play participants.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment an interactive wave pool comprises a body of water having a first end and a second end, and a wave generator at the first end of the body of water. One or more play elements are located near the body of water and are operable by a first play participant to direct play media at a target.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment an interactive wave pool comprises a pool having a deep end, a shallow end, and a bottom that slopes upward from the deep end toward the shallow end. A wave generator is situated at the deep end, and one or more interactive waterplay elements are located within range of the body of water.
In accordance with still another preferred embodiment a method of facilitating interactive play comprises providing a pool and a surrounding play area that are occupiable by a first group of play participants. The method further comprises placing a wave generator in operative association with the pool, and locating a number of interactive waterplay elements in the play area. The interactive waterplay elements are operable by a second group of play participants to propel play media at the first group of play participants.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.